


sehun is a big mess of a gay for do kyungsoo

by dyodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Feels and fluff, M/M, Memes, OT9 - Freeform, Oh Sehun-centric, Self-Doubt, Suggestive Themes, Texting, dramatic sehun, non-au, sehun really loves kyungsoo, there may or may not be a marriage proposal, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodyo/pseuds/dyodyo
Summary: oshyou guys are so lamehow can i leave this groupSoo let’s quit togetherwe can finally be happysoo <3I don’t have enough money to take care of your louis vuitton asscheek singing dino hyungThere goes the one healthy relationship I was rooting for ;_;or: kyungsoo has a lead role in a movie and filming is 3 months long. sehun is a mess without his beloved kyungsoo and everyone knows it.





	sehun is a big mess of a gay for do kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> \- Apologizes for any discrepancies. I used google for everything including the distances and travel time.  
> \- Link to the mentioned [blanket](https://www.instagram.com/p/BHy4CqtgyYN/?hl=en&taken-by=oohsehun). cute~  
> \- I change tenses halfway thru this bc i did this in two v different moods haha  
> \- Exo lives in seoul  
> \- Two floors: bbh, dks, kjd, kms, zyx; pcy, osh, kjm, kji  
> \- Gangwon-do to seoul = 2 hours and 28 minutes according to google maps via train  
> \- It takes an hour and 38 minutes via car, 108 km (68 miles) away from seoul  
> \- pls let me know if there are any mistakes!! or like lol, if anyone wants to be my beta

It was their manager who announced that Kyungsoo would be filming in Gangwon-do for approximately three months.

Sehun wants to tackle Manager hyung for taking his beloved Kyungsoo away from him. Except he doesn’t because a pout would be enough to get his point across without messing up his hair. He doesn’t want to give Stylist noona a reason to yell at him again; she had already reprimanded him for playing around with Chanyeol just five minutes ago.

“Now, some of you guys will have more activities added to your schedules,” Sehun could see everyone holding in their groans, Jongin having a particularly hard time, his face resembling an upset baby’s. “Especially you, Sehun. You’re the only one with a little bit more time on your hands.”

He was stopped from complaining when he felt someone’s hand slip into his. Jagged nails, bitten down probably, pressing uncomfortably against the back of his hand.

“I’ll work harder.” Kyungsoo’s head was bowed.

 

Sehun imagines that the vibe of the room was blue. Not a light, happy blue but a sad dark dark _dark_ blue.

“I won’t be gone for very long. I’ll be back whenever they don’t need me on set,” promises Kyungsoo. Sehun releases a whine. The complaint on the tip of his-

“Don’t you have a lead role?”

“Yes.”

Sehun feels like crying again. Surviving in the cruel, cruel world without Kyungsoo’s squishy hugs and soft kisses is unthinkable.

“I love you.” He whispers, hugging Kyungsoo’s waist tightly. He presses his head closer to Kyungsoo’s tummy. Sehun needs to remember what Kyungsoo’s warmth felt like before he’s ripped away from him. A sore back doesn’t seem that bad anyways, as long as he’s with his favorite hyung.

 

Sehun hates that his heart felt _so empty_ without Kyungsoo.

 

It’s not beneath him to admit that he was hiding under the covers, curled up pathetically in his bed with all of the lights shut off and the curtains pulled tightly together. The air under his blankets was steadily becoming more and more stale - he was nearly suffocating from the grossness.

But he wouldn’t admit defeat.

Sehun might be able to admit to hiding, but not to being a lonely hermit without Kyungsoo around, motivating him to get out of bed with minty morning kisses.

These days were vastly different from the days that Sehun relied on Kyungsoo’s silent presence to make him feel important when the other members oh-so-easily gained attention from being talkative or from joking around with each other. Sometimes Junmyeon would pick up where Kyungsoo left off, but Sehun didn’t want to hold his hyung back as much as he already had by being the somewhat reckless maknae in the past.

Honestly, Sehun feels entitled to a little time to himself to simply think about Kyungsoo and how much his time away from Sehun affected him thus far.

“Sehunnie?” Junmyeon’s voice sounded extra muffled from where Sehun was not-moping about all of his life, ever. “Can I come in?”

“No,” says Sehun petulantly.

“Okay, I’m coming in anyways.”

Sehun groans. He moves to cover his head with his pillow. “What do you want, hyung?”

“As your favorite hyung, I’m hoping you’re willing to talk to me about why you’ve been so down lately. I’m...we’re worried about you.”

“Kyungsoo’s my favorite hyung,” mutters Sehun.

“Kyungsoo is everyone’s favorite,” quips Junmyeon with a laugh.

Sehun huffs and turns away from Junmyeon, saying, “Kyungsoo’s filming.”

“Right.”

“He’s not here.”

“He’s not.”

“I want him to be here.” A few seconds later, Sehun conceded, “I miss him.”

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon sighs. The bed creaks under his weight while his body heat warms Sehun’s side. He runs his fingers across Sehun’s back before settling his hands back at Sehun’s hunched over shoulders, rubbing soothing circles. “He’ll be back before you know it, but, in the meantime, we can ask Manager hyung for his schedule. You can pick a time to call him when you’re both free.”

“What if he’s resting?” asks Sehun, drawing his blue and white patterned sherpa blanket away from his face. He peers up at Junmyeon, who looks at him with such concern and care that Sehun’s heart warms a little.

“I think he rests better knowing that you’re okay.”

Sehun fights down the lump in his throat and rubs a hand against his tired eyes.

“I want to marry him someday,” thinks Sehun. He hopes that Kyungsoo could still hear his thoughts 108 kilometers away.

 

A week later Sehun had done the most unforgivable, the most damning action in the entire universe, _nay_ , the galaxy.

He missed a call from Kyungsoo.

In all fairness to himself, he was at a photoshoot with Jongin for W Korea when he missed the call, but still. He should have felt his Kyungsoo Radar activate at Kyungsoo’s _thoughts of calling him_ . Sehun was a complete and utter failure to all Kyungsoo fans in the world, _nay, the galaxy_. (There were definitely other life forms out there who stanned Kyungsoo.)

Before he could continue to get carried away by his train of thought, Sehun plays the voicemail Kyungsoo left him. He might have pressed his phone closer to his face than necessary, but it made it feel more like Kyungsoo was right next to him.

“Hunnie-yah, are you eating well? Junmyeon-hyung told me you were skipping meals. I know you wouldn’t because your fourth love is food, but I’m concerned that he thought he had to lie to me.”

The sinking feeling in his stomach expanded rapidly, taking over his entire body and filling his heart. The guilt thrummed through him, horribly reminding him that he was making Kyungsoo worry for his health while Kyungsoo, himself, had enough on his plate with a movie schedule.

“Junmyeon-hyung is taking you to Cofioca after your schedule today. If I don’t get a selca as proof then I’ll come back and kick his ass for not taking care of you.” Kyungsoo managed to make a threat sound so pleasant. His boyfriend was so talented, a multitalented idol who deserved everything good in the world.

“Please don’t forget to take a coat with you when you go out. It’s getting colder.”

“Okay, hyung.” He whispers to himself. His heart thrums painfully against his chest. He’s a disappointment, isn’t he? Can’t even take care of himself let alone Kyungsoo.

The tears fighting their way to roll down his cheeks burned in retaliation as he looked up at the ceiling. He had heard Yixing say once that looking up made it easier for tears to go away. The burn intensified. The lump in his throat made him feel like he had swallowed a ball of frozen kimchi spaghetti. Sehun wasn’t sure why anyone would roll kimchi spaghetti into balls, but that’s besides the point. 

Without waiting for the tears to recede, he hung his head. Drops appeared on his shoes, darkening the material. Oh Sehun was lost without his Do Kyungsoo.

 

**soo <3**

Is everyone still alive?

 **osh**  
no plese come back

i need you

**  
pcy hyung**

*please

**osh**

go away. i’m talking to my boyfriend

**  
super leader hyung**

Be nice, Sehun.

While I’m here, does anyone know where Jongin is?   
****

**pcy hyung**

hyung is there any food

i’m hungry  
****

**baekbaek hyung**

@pcy no  
****

**pcy hyung**

i was talking to junmyeon hyung

i bet you ate all of our food

 

**super leader hyung**

Guys? Jongin, anyone?

 

**baekbaek hyung**

meet me at a denny’s parking lot for a fight park chanyeol

 

**pcy hyung**

@baek there are no denny’s in sokor

 

**baekbaek hyung**

meet me at a lotte mart parking lot for a fight park chanyeol

 

**osh**

you guys are so lame

how can i leave this group

Soo let’s quit together

we can finally be happy

 

**soo <3**

I don’t have enough money to take care of your louis vuitton ass

 

**cheek singing dino hyung**

There goes the one healthy relationship I was rooting for ;_;

 

**coffee hyung~**

Excuse me?

 

**nini ^^***

hello!!

 

**cheek singing dino hyung**

MINSEOKIE NO

I DIDNT KNO U WERE IN THS CHAT

FUKC

 

**baekbaek hyung**

omg

 

**nini ^^***

yike

junmyeon hyung i’ll be in my room if you need me

 

**pcy hyung**

Hyunnie i have popcorn

come here so we can watch this trainwrek toether

gdi TYPOS

WHERE WRE U AUTOCORRECT

 

**super leader hyung**

omw

 

**baekbaek hyung**

nini pls cum baek ily ㅠㅠ

 

**pcy hyung**

:’(

i loved nini first

 

**sheep hyung ^^**

hi~

 

**coffee hyung~**

So you said it because you thought I wasn’t in this chat?

 

**baekbaek hyung**

LMAO DUMP HI S ASS HYUNG

omg hi yixing!! I love you!!

do you need someone to watch you dance? because i can do that!!

 

**cheek singing dino hyung**

Wtf baekhyun? Why aren’t you on my side?

 

**baekbaek hyung**

the beagles disbaNDED WHEN YOU DECIDED NOT TO GO OUT FOR DRINKS JONGDAE

YOU ALWAYS LEAVE :((((

WHAT HAPPENED TO US JONGDAE

 

**cheek singing dino hyung**

We literally had drinks in the dorm?? I even played video games with you??

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at his immature hyungs. He tapped away to his private messages with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo was the only one worth his time.

 

**osh**

i don’t spend all of my money buying clothes ㅠㅠ

 

**soo <3**

No, you spend half buying boba.

Did you get my voicemail yesterday?

 

**osh**

ㅠㅠ

i don’t want to burden you

don’t worry about me hyung~

 

**soo <3**

You’re not a burden. Why do you think that?

 

**osh**

All i ever do is get in trouble and make you worry.

 

**soo <3**

No. You’re sweet and considerate, Sehunnie.

You put people’s needs before yours

 

**osh**

Right

That’s why i’m the only one freaking out about this

It’s been 3 wks n ive already made junmyeon and you worry

And i’m doing it again.

I’ll talk to you later hyung

Screwing things up seemed to be what he did best.

 

Darkness and silence was all that Oh Sehun knew. No light streaming in from his windows, no birds chirping in the morning, no cheerful music playing from his game app. It was complete darkness. On top of all this, he had a steady flow of sad French music playing because if he was going to be heartbroken then it had to be in the language of love.

Not understanding a word of it only made it better, in his opinion. He thinks Kyungsoo would agree (only after turning it off and replacing it with Bruno Mars).

 

The hushed whispers should have been Sehun’s first clue to turn right back around and go back to hiding in his room.

“I don’t think he’s going to last much longer. He’s driving himself wild.”

“I know! Believe me, I know, Chanyeol. I sleep in the room next to his and all he does is play sad love songs. It’s driving _me_ wild!”

The pangs in his heart were probably from eating his breakfast cereal bar too fast. Or something.

“Are you going to talk to him about it?”

“I...I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why the fuck not? The kid isn’t coping well, Junmyeon. He’s going to end up hurting Kyungsoo if he keeps this up. Do you know how many texts I’ve gotten from Soo?” Chanyeol sounded exhausted and worried. “He’s really worried about him. Manager hyung tells me that he’s forgetting his lines. I don’t think he’s slept properly...since...since he’s left.”

Sehun backed away from the wall he had pressed himself up against so he could hear without getting caught. He felt as if he were stumbling and tripping over his emotions. They were laid out like an obstacle course in front of his feet and his mission was to make sure he doesn’t fall flat on his face.

Except he’s tripped into a minefield that could cost him the thing he treasures the most: Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi, hyung.” His breath fans against the microphone of his phone. He knows it’s going to sound ugly when it crackles and jumps into Kyungsoo’s sensitive ears. “Please call me back when you can.”

“I love you.” Sehun feels the lump reforming in his throat. He wants to shove his tears into the closest closet.

**“If you would like to delete your message press two.”**

 

He ignores the staring coming from Chanyeol. Sehun knew that nothing good could come from paying attention to him.

“You’re exercising a lot more.”

“Want to come with me?” He deflects.

“Maybe later. Remember to eat well.” Chanyeol gives him one last glance and he turns his attention back to his phone, thumbs typing rapidly.

Sehun figures this is the end of the conversation but as he’s making his way to leave the room, Chanyeol whispers, “Stop ignoring his calls.”

The advice is said with an edge that stabs him, leaving him to bleed out.

The next time they see each other isn’t in person. It’s on their phones because technology is a wonderful thing.

 

“Hey.” Sehun watched Kyungsoo rub under his eyes. The black framed glasses on his face only help to illustrate how tired he looks. He hopes that Kyungsoo isn’t getting into trouble with his stylist for the dark circles under his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I’m too awake to be asleep.”

“Did you have coffee, hyung? You know it makes you hyper.”

“A couple of hours ago.”

“I’m going to tell Manager hyung not to let you have coffee anymore.” Sehun teases even though that’s not the actual problem. Coffee from a couple of hours ago wouldn’t keep anyone up.

“I will kill you.”

“You and what army, shortie?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No!” Sehun felt embarrassed by his sudden outburst. “Don’t. Please.”

“Have you been eating well?”

“I always do, Kyungja.” He’s grateful for the change of subject.

They spend the rest of the night pretending to be in each other’s arms, pretending like they aren’t 108 kilometers away from each other with busy schedules.

 

Making silly faces into his cell phone camera is a little embarrassing, but Sehun doesn’t mind as much when it’s for his EXO-Ls.

“Guys, did you hear that Kyungsoo hyung is filming for a movie? Please support him~!”

The comments continue to flood in except there are more penguin emojis than before.

“Let’s all wish that he stays healthy and sleeps well.” He touches his thumb to his index finger to form a heart.  

A comment about vacation catches his interest. “I’ll take Kyungsoo hyung on vacation when he gets back. We can go swimming.”

Later that night, Sehun gets a message from Kyungsoo.

 **soo <3**: i miss you too O♡O

It means something because Kyungsoo nearly never uses emoticons. The thought of something so special (so minimal) makes Sehun’s heart flutter.

He really will marry Do Kyungsoo one day, soon. (Sehun thinks it may be his greatest dream yet.)

 

“Where are you going this early in the morning?”

“I’m going to buy something for Kyungja.”

“You? Buying a present? Wouldn’t that burden you too much?” Chanyeol teases him. Apparently beagles never forget as well, thought Sehun as he eyed Chanyeol.

“I’m leaving.”

“Will you buy me some snacks while you’re out?”

“Pay me.”

Chanyeol quickly digs out his wallet and hands him a couple of won notes. “You know what I like, right?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo drilled it into my head, thinks Sehun.

 

Sehun peeked into his room. He had received a text an hour into his Kyungsoo-gift shopping that the love of his life was back and _what the actual fuck_ _was he doing outside of the dorm_ , not waiting for Kyungsoo??

“Soo? Are you awake?”

Kyungsoo movements are sluggish as he makes grabby hands at Sehun from his bed. His eyes are wide and bright. If anything, the most telling sign that he had taken a nap is his ruffled hair. Sehun swears he literally felt whatever ice was left in his heart melt at the sight.

“Cuddles?”

“Mhm.”

Their afternoon is spent napping together. Kyungsoo is tucked under Sehun’s chin, the latter’s long arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist ensuring that he would be unable to escape their cute couple moment.

 

“I’ll make you breakfast.”

“I want you to stay.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I want you to stay.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I’ll call you from the car.”

Being clingy is not a good look on Sehun, which is quite unfortunate since pretty much everything suits him. That doesn’t stop him from trying to pin Kyungsoo down to the mattress to prolong his stay.

“If you’re a good boy I’ll surprise you with something special.”

“Kyungsoo! Using sex as an incentive is cruel and unusual punishment. Sex should be free without any strings attached.”

“We’re in a relationship so immediately there are strings attached, Sehun-yah.”

“You get what I mean!”

“Do I?”

“Stoooppp.” Sehun whines.

“No.” And woah, Kyungsoo’s face is really close to his very suddenly. He could count his eyelashes, see the pretty pink dusting his cheeks up close, see the nearly invisible freckles dotting his nose.

“No.” Their lips are close to touching. Holy pilgrims wouldn’t stop them now, not if Sehun could help it. He had gone too long without kissing Kyungsoo’s dusty pink, plushy lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Knock knock~! I’m giving you five seconds before I burst into the room, so stop sucking each other’s dicks and cover up!” shouts Baekhyun.

And god, Sehun has never hated him more. He thought Baekhyun was supposed to be the cool hyung but here he is, cockblocking Sehun from Kyungsoo’s beautiful lips.

“Will you kill him for me?”

“Yes.”

Sehun tilts his head down and kisses Kyungsoo’s breath away (Baekhyun be damned).

 

Kyungsoo left as the sun rose in the sky. 

Sehun hates the sun for being so bright that day. He hates that he feels so miserable without Kyungsoo.

There’s a velvety dark blue ring box on the table between Sehun and Chanyeol. There’s no one else at the table. Sehun had cornered him in the kitchen.

The ring box is left untouched.

“You bought him a ring.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says with a shaky exhale. His palms are sweaty. Gross cold sweaty.

“Why?”

“I missed h-”

“ _Why, Oh Sehun?_ ” Chanyeol is never patient when the topic has to do with Kyungsoo. He takes his job as best friend very seriously. Sehun approves of his loyalty.

“I love him.” Another shaky exhale. He loves Do Kyungsoo with all his heart. It still surprises him that he has so much love for such a tiny person.

Chanyeol stares at Sehun with the blankest expression Sehun has ever seen on his face. Ever. It feels like his soul is being dissected for all of his sins and that Chanyeol will be the one to decide whether he goes to Heaven or Hell; Sehun suspects he’ll be sent to Hell.

Suddenly, a giant smile breaks out on Chanyeol’s face. His dimple appears, full-force.

“Good! Now, let’s take a look at the ring!” He swipes the ring box off the table with a speed that surprises Sehun. “Ooh, what a pretty engagement ring.”

“E-engagement ring?”

“Yeah, isn’t this an engagement ring?” If real life were an anime, question marks would appear above Chanyeol’s head. “If it isn’t then it should be. You have mentioned that you want to marry my sweet baby.”

“Marry him?” Sehun couldn’t wrap his head around _actually_ being married to Kyungsoo. That was like, his _dream_. Like how high school students had a dream college.

“He would say yes, ya know.”

His heart thumps painfully against his chest.

 

Gentle is the only way to describe Kyungsoo’s voice. It lulls Sehun to sleep though Sehun is the one who should be lulling Kyungsoo to sleep. He isn’t the one who’s been filming up to 12 hours, waking up at indecent and inhumane hours just to be in the right natural lighting. 

“Sehunnie, I miss you so much. I can’t wait until filming is over and I can go back home.”

“Soo,” Sehun wracks his brain for the words to explain what his heart was feeling. There are too many things he wants to express, but finds that any words wouldn’t do it justice. “I wish I could kiss you.”

“Only three more weeks. Then you can show me how much you love me, Oh Sehun.”

“Oh yeah?”

The conversation turns to more interesting subjects after that.

 

Laying on the floor and staring at the plain boring ceiling was Sehun’s mood of the day. Another day of missing and longing for Kyungsoo to be at his side, but the world was against them being together.

God, Sehun hates the world. He hates the world with a fiery burning passion.

He also harbors a little bit of hate towards whomever gave Kyungsoo the lead role, taking away his boyfriend like that. (Although he knows that Kyungsoo getting the lead role was all talent. Because his boyfriend is talented like that. Sehun stans one man.)

“Sehun, stop grumbling to yourself.”

“Shut up, Jongin.”

“I’m going to tell Kyungsoo that you’ve been bullying me while he’s been gone.”

“Tattletale.”

Let the record show that Oh Sehun did not puff up his cheeks and pout.

 

**soo <3**

my hand feels cold without yours

 

**osh**

omo how could you say something cheesy like that

 

Sehun’s cheeks flushed red. A cheesy and romantic Kyungsoo was a cute Kyungsoo.

 

**soo <3**

my love for you

 

**osh**

are you drunk?

 

 **soo <3**  
why don’t you ask my screen protector that question

 

**osh**

omg

i’m calling the police

119 pls pick up do kyungsoo shorter than 173 cm n super cute chubby boy

throw him in jail for lying to his bf

 

**soo <3**

pls no

 

**osh**

go home ur drunk

 

**soo <3**

where r u?

 

**osh**

dorms

 

**soo <3**

omw

 

**osh**

DID YOU JUST ????

 

**soo <3**

home is where the heart is O♡O

 

**osh**

i’m hanging up

 

**soo <3**

we’re texting

 

**osh**

fuc k me up

 

**soo <3**

i will when i get back O♡O O♡O O♡O O♡O

 

**osh**

omo this is so cute??

also a little sexy. i’m a little turned on ngl

 

**soo <3**

i’m not cute

good. can’t wait to suck ur dick :)

i’m back in my room btw

 

**osh**

this escalated quickly and sadly, i’m gonna have to cut this off because it’s...

sleep time!!

 

**soo <3**

ㅠㅠ

i miss you

 

**osh**

i miss you too do kyungsoo

the love of my life

i’m gonna kiss your face so hard when you get back, just you watch

 

**soo <3**

i love you so much oh sehun

 

Sehun’s heart fluttered. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen or heard these words from Kyungsoo, but. Well. Maybe he was stupid for thinking this, but if drunk Kyungsoo said “I love you” then maybe it was actually true.

**  
osh**

i love you too

 

“Okay, let’s get the Beagles bi-weekly dinner started. What’s the topic for today, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol clapped his hands happily as he looked down at the Korean barbeque before him.

“D-”

“Why am I here?” cuts in Sehun. “Not that I’m complaining.” Who in their right mind would complain about getting free food?

“Well, first of all, don’t interrupt me. Second of all, you’re here today because the topic for today is Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says sassily snapping his chopsticks at Sehun.

Jongdae has that cheshire cat smile on his face and says innocently, “We voted to invite you since you’ve been moping about Kyungsoo being gone.”

“I’m going to marry him one day,” he blurts out. Welp, it’s out there now. He’s a Big Massive Mess of a Gay for Do Kyungsoo.

“That’s hot. You guys are a hot couple together. Cute too.” Baekhyun coos.

“Yeah,” Jongdae nods. “Also, commitment is hot.”

“You guys would have cute babies.” Chanyeol smiles at Sehun briefly before turning his attention back to the grilling the meat.

“W-what? We...we can’t have babies, r-right?”

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol exchange serious looks that say “Is this kid for real?” Sehun panics for a second. He might not be the best at biology, but he’s definitely better than Kyungsoo, Mr What’s DNA?, and from what he remembers, neither he nor Kyungsoo are capable of getting pregnant. But the Beagles look so damn convinced that Sehun is an idiot.

“ _Right_?” Sehun sounds borderline hysterical.

“Right.” Baekhyun winks not-so slyly at Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Hyung!” Sehun whines.

The Beagles laugh in unison.

 

Sehun pins Kyungsoo to the bed and presses soft kisses onto his skin, hoping that it would convey what words can’t.

“Did you miss me, Sehunnie?” teases Kyungsoo with that wonderful heart smile of his. And, at that moment, Sehun can’t take anymore of it. He can’t take Kyungsoo not knowing how much Sehun truly adores him and how...how...how he thinks that they belong to each other, that he’s certain that they’re soul mates.

So he opens his mouth and says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Do Kyungsoo, will you marry my Louis Vuitton ass?” And he instantly regrets everything because, really, Louis Vuitton ass? He drops his head into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and groans loudly.

“Is that even a question at this point?”

Sehun nods shyly, making Kyungsoo scoff.

“What an idiot.” His boyfriend plants a kiss on his slips. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Chanyeol is already planning our wedding. He told me you got me a ring, which Sehun, I thought you’d know by now that Chanyeol sucks at keeping secrets.”

“What the fuck? I wanted to plan the wedding.” It’s totally unfair that Chanyeol is planning a wedding when he isn’t even getting married. He should just propose to Baekhyun if he wants to plan a wedding so badly. Sehun pouts, jutting his lip out pathetically for some Kyungsoo Sympathy Points.

“That’s really what you’re focused on?” asks Kyungsoo, exasperated.

Sehun looks away. Chanyeol ruining the surprise didn’t matter so much as long as Kyungsoo said yes. And he did, Kyungsoo had said yes to Sehun’s crappy proposal.

“How about I give you something better?” Kyungsoo says with a hand tracing patterns on his chest, slowly inching down his body.

“Oh. _Oh_ , _yes_.”

Kyungsoo laughs again and says, “Here’s an idea: you eat me out and then I ride you until you beg to fuck me into the mattress.”

“Fuck yes. How are you so amazing? I love you so much, Do Kyungsoo.”

The kiss he’s rewarded with is breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> (And so is the sex.)  
> \- this originally was going to be about how exo loves kyungsoo but sehun took over. i might just make this a series about how exo are boyfriends??  
> \- Kyungsoo was out filming a movie for ten to twelve weeks (three months). Sometimes he commuted back and forth from the filming site to seoul when he wasn’t needed on site. These days were rare, and when they did come around, Kyungsoo was too tired to function. He spent those days in his dorm room bed, snuggled up to one of the boys. Sehun usually pulled the maknae card. If that didn’t get him what he wanted, then he would pull out the aegyo. Sehun was not above that when it came to Soo Snuggles.  
> here are some links:  
> \- [about gangwon-do](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/common_intl/mapInformation.kto?md=enu&func_name=main)  
> \- [some locations exo has been to](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/741913/2/shooting-locations-for-korean-dramas-variety-shows-movies-korean-kpop-superjunior-yongseo-exo)  
> talk to me!!  
> \- let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter!  
> \- [my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/zestytexter) shout at me about your headcanons or your fav exo ship or fic ideas you want to see come to life, or like tag me in exo stuff (kyungsoo/chanyeol/yixing related things would be amazing)?? thank  
> see ya later <3


End file.
